


You Did This To Me

by minakaye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakaye/pseuds/minakaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is grumpy when he's pregnant. Kirk finds it endearing, and does what he can to soothe him. Cutesy little story of McKirk and their first baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did This To Me

“Get your kid outta me… now,” Bones grunted as he leaned against the wall. 

“And how would you propose I do that, sweetheart,” Kirk teased. 

“I don’t know. Beam it out! Ow… god dammit!”

“Back spasm?”

“What do you think?!”

Kirk shifted closer to his husband. They were in the hallway headed towards SickBay. Nobody would dare take more than a glance at them, anyway. They knew the situation by now. Bones was cranky, and Kirk was clueless. Most of the crew found it quite endearing. 

Kirk wrapped his arm around Bones’s stomach, and used the other hand the knead his back. Bones hissed as the baby kicked him. 

“Ah! Why won’t you just get out of me already?!”

“Hey, you’re almost done. And you’re handling it so beautifully.”

“There ain’t nothing beautiful about this, Jim Kirk. You try it sometime! Oh wait, I’m the only one that grew a womb after eating some god forsaken alien fruit. Still beats me how nobody else did!”

“Guess you’re just lucky,” Kirk replied with a kiss to his temple. 

Bones grumbled before he went to continue to his workplace. Kirk always followed him there before Bridge shift to make sure he was okay. Bones never said it, but he loved it. 

Kirk gave him a peck on the lips. 

“See you after work, okay?”

“Yeah,” Bones replied with a closed-lip smile. 

****************************************************************************************************

Kirk and Bones sat on the couch; snuggled up as much as they could be. Kirk had his hand laying protectively over his child. Bones’s head was on his shoulder, and he carded his fingers through that dark brown hair to try and ease his headache. Bones looked up at him after a while. His eyes showing slight fear and desperation. 

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you… do you think the baby will be fine? I mean, no human has ever done this. What if something goes horribly wrong? What if—“

“Ssshhh.” Kirk kissed the top of his head. “I promise you it’s gonna be okay. This is my kid and my boyfriend we’re talking about. I won’t let anything happen to either of you, you got it?” Kirk kissed him on the lips. “Not in a million light years.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I just am.”

Bones wrapped his arms around Kirk’s torso and nuzzled his face farther into his shoulder. Kirk could feel a bit of wetness on the sleeve of his gold command shirt. He peered down to see small tears forming on Bones’s face?

“Hey, hey, come here.” Kirk practically smashed Bones into him. 

“I’m so scared, Jim.”

“I know, Bones, I know.” 

Kirk cooed to him and rubbed soothing circles onto his back. After a few minutes, the baby kicked harder than last time. 

“God dammit!”

Kirk placed a kiss to Bones’s stomach and moved to rubbing circles on his abdomen instead. 

“It’ll be over soon, Bones.”

****************************************************************************************************

“It will NOT be over soon!”

Bones was screaming at the top of his lungs as the contractions racked through him. He was laying on the bed; doubled over his stomach with his eyes squeezed tight through the pain. 

“Yes, it will. Your water broke ten minutes ago. You have to be getting close.”

“You didn’t go to medical school, so I’ll fill you in. Waters breaking means the START of intense labor, not the end!”

Bones fell back against the pillows once the contraction ebbed. Kirk put a cool washcloth on his forehead and held his hand. Bones was panting. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“You can yell at me all you want, honey,” Kirk murmured as he pressed a kiss to Bones’s lips. 

“Gah! Make it stop, Jim,” Bones cried out as another contraction shot through him. 

“Isn’t there a hypo or something I can give you,” Kirk asked very anxiously. 

“I want natural childbirth, you know that. Miracle of life and all that. Though right now it just feels like satan is poking at me with his pitchfork!”

Kirk moved to sit on the bed and pulled Bones into his arms. Bones gripped his shoulders and practically ripped the fabric of his shirt with his grip. He dug his forehead into Kirk’s shoulder and screamed out the next contraction. Kirk just made comforting noises and kept hold of him. He didn’t know what else to do. 

“These seem pretty close together. You sure you still have a long time?”

“No, I’m not. I can’t see anything down there.”

“Do you wanna go to SickBay?”

“I don’t want our baby born in my workplace. Besides, nothing’s wrong. I wanna stay here.”

“Whatever you want.”

Bones reached down when the next contraction ceased, and let his fingers enter his opening. He hissed at the tenderness, but kept moving around to try and see how dilated he was. Kirk marveled at his boyfriend. He was always so impressed by him. 

“Eight centimeters. Shit, I didn’t think it was that much.”

Kirk chuckled. 

“Mr. Medical School didn’t know something,” Kirk teased. 

“Oh shut up!” 

Bones laughed back and punched Kirk playfully in the arm. As he did so, he fell into the side of him. 

“OW…”

Kirk grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t fall completely over. He chided to him and rubbed his flesh to attempt to soothe him. 

“There’s so much pressure.”

Kirk’s eyes blew wide. 

“What?”

“The baby. I can feel it. I need to push.”

“O-okay. What do I do do we need need blankets or hot water whatever that’s supposed to be for and scissors and a place to put it and—“

“JIM! Calm down. I already have all that stuff set up in the cabinet under the sink.”

“You do?”

“Well I knew you’d be too manic to do it,” Bones replied with a smile. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too, you big idiot. Now come help me.”

****************************************************************************************************

“I can see the head! Come on, push!”

“AAAHHH,” Bones shouted out as he pushed with all of his strength. 

Bones could feel the head stretch around his opening. It burned so horribly that he gave small pushes just to try and get it all the way through. Once he did, he plopped onto the mound of pillows behind him. 

“I can’t do this. I’m so tired…”

“I know. But you’re almost there.”

“You keep saying that. Is it ever gonna be true?”

“I am absolutely sure it’s true this time,” Kirk said with a wink. 

Kirk was holding Bones’s legs apart now. Bones was holding them himself, but he became too sweaty to grip the flesh, and too tired to keep the strength up. He was pulling at the sheets now for leverage. Kirk’s hands were so strong on his knees. He couldn’t believe that he would be so involved in the birth. He constantly amazed him. 

“Ready? Again, push! Push hard!”

“I AM PUSHING HARD!”

“Four, three, two…”

Then they both heard it. The wail of their newborn as it slipped free into Kirk’s embrace. Bones felt such release and completely flopped to laying down. The eyes rolled to the back of his head and a huge smile spread across his face at that sound. He propped himself up on his elbows to see Kirk staring at their baby; absolutely fascinated. 

“What is it?”

Kirk clearly hadn’t thought about that. He went to find out. 

“It’s … it’s a girl, Bones. We have a little girl.”

“She’s gorgeous. Looks like you, Jim.”

“Yeah, yeah she does.”

“Has your face shape, though.”

Their daughter let out a loud cry.

“And clearly your temperament,” Kirk said with a watery chuckle as his eyes filled with happy tears. 

Kirk swaddled her up in the white blanket Bones had stashed in his kit under the sink. There had been a little yellow cap with it. He walked over to the side of the bed and placed her into Bones’s arms. 

“Hello, darling,” Bones whispered as he kissed her forehead. 

“She’s so beautiful.”

“What should we call her?”

“You gave birth to her. You should pick.”

“She’s your daughter, too.”

“Well, yeah. But I didn’t go through what you did. Plus, I can name the next one then.”

Bones perked up.

“Next one?”

Kirk blushed. 

“You think you’re getting me to do this again?”

Bones peered down at the now sleeping infant. 

“Well, you just might be onto something there.”

Kirk smiled and gave a small laugh. They both stared down at their baby girl for a little while. 

“Evie… Evie Noelle.”

“It’s perfect,” Kirk murmured as he went to once more kiss the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one with this couple (hard to leave Spirk to do this lol). But I couldn't pass up the idea when it came into my head. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
